This invention relates to the general field of voice processing and more particularly to a method and apparatus for recognition of a speaker independent of the text being spoken.
Previous text-independent speaker recognition systems have used long term averages of various speech parameters to model a talker's voice. These techniques therefore require large amounts of speech for both modeling and recognition in order to estimate accurately the mean and variance of the speech parameters. In addition, the systems are very sensitive to channel variations that distort the long term average. Both these limitations have restricted the development of text-independent speaker recognition systems for many tactical applications.